(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Presently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two sheets of display panels formed with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two sheets of display panels included in the LCD may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposed display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, gate lines for transmitting a gate signal and data lines for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and thin film transistors connected to the gate and data lines, as well as pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors, may be formed. Light blocking members, color filters, common electrodes, and the like may be formed in the opposed display panel. In some embodiments, the light blocking members, the color filters, and the common electrodes may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in conventional LCDs, since two substrates are required and components are respectively formed on the two substrates, the display device not only becomes heavy, thick, and costly, but also a long processing time is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.